Wolf Song: Song for Lost Love
by Shadowwolf of Rivendell
Summary: Summary: Elladan and Elrohir are in their early teens and are suffering from the lost of their first ‘love’. Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel ponder the age-old question: How do you know when it’s true? Glorfindel’s answers have some surprising re
1. Part 1

Wolf Song: Song for a Lost Love  
By: Shadowwolf of Rivendell  
  
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir are in their early teens and are suffering from the lost of their first 'love'. Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel ponder the age-old question: How do you know when it's true? Glorfindel's answers have some surprising results.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned any elves, I probably wouldn't be writing about them. I am making absolutely no money from this and this all belongs to Tolkien and his estate. I am in no way related, know or have other contact with his estate, cause if I did I'd be very rich and would not be experimenting with my writing by playing with other people's characters. Don't worry I'll put them back unharmed, well nearly.  
  
Part 1  
  
"Ada, I don't know what we did wrong?" Elladan said as he brushed a damp lock of hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Aye, Maidens are so fickle. What could they possibly see in Haldir and his brother that we don't have?" Elrohir added as he sat down to be examined by his father.  
  
"My Lord," Glorfindel said from the doorway, "I have tended the others and shown them their rooms. Do you need any help?  
  
"No Glorfindel, but you may stay for a moment. Their wounds are not serious, only some scratches," Elrond said as he shifted his attention from Elladan to his younger son, now seated.  
  
Elven laughter could be heard from the hallway drifting into the healing suite. Elladan sighed wistfully recognizing the origin of the laughter and his brother scowled.  
  
"My sons, you have learned much of the art of the warrior, but you still have much to learn about the heart" Elrond said smiling softly at the young elves as he seated himself in a chair, "One day you will find someone worthy of your affections."  
  
"I don't think so Ada. I will never love again," Elrohir whispered as his twin nodded.  
  
"Silly elfings," Glorfindel said shaking his head, "you will love, for that was but lust."  
  
"Lust!" shouted Elladan, "I know what lust is and that was love. You know nothing of love. You live alone and never take a chance so who are you to speak of such things to me?" He stormed out leaving the three elves in shock staring at the door.  
  
Elrond's eyes silently pleaded for Glorfindel's forgiveness of his eldest child. They simply looked at each other realizing for once that this was a lesson beyond even their many millennia of knowledge. Matters of the heart cannot be taught, but only learned through first hand experience.  
  
Elrohir gathered his and his brother's things. "I am off to take a bath. That duel was quite unexpected and I will find my brother and we will be down for dinner."  
  
Neither elf lord nor advisor spoke, but simply nodded their heads remembering the trial of being young and in love. Reaching the door Elrohir paused, "Ada, Glorfindel, how does one know when it truly is love?"  
  
"You simply know my son," Elrond replied. Confusion followed by pain flashed across the younger twin's eyes as he turned and headed toward the bath.  
  
"Lady trouble for the young princes?" Erestor asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Aye" Elrond replied rising to tidy the counter. "Glorfindel, are you alright?"  
  
"What? Oh yes I'll see to it right away," the blonde muttered as he strode out of the room in a daze, barely missing Erestor.  
  
Glorfindel walked automatically through the gardens and out to the stables. He saddled Asfaloth without a word and galloped out into the surrounding forest, a dazed expression on his normally calm face. But in that moment, the ages he'd lived through and horrors he'd survived manifested themselves in his eyes.  
  
Later that evening, Glorfindel returned Asfaloth to the stables, patting his neck one final time. "Thank you my friend. I needed to feel alive again"  
  
[In the dining hall] "Glorfindel, you nearly missed dinner," Erestor said as the blonde advisor seated himself across from Erestor.  
  
"I apologize for my tardiness, but I needed to think."  
  
"Apology accepted," Elrond said noticing the look of relief on the blond elder's face. "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Glorfindel hesitated before replying, "Yes. You can meet me in the library tonight. You have often wondered about my past and the young princes wish to know how I learned to differentiate love from lust. I shall explain." He fell silent and began to eat as the four elves looked at each other in wonder. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
In the library, Elrond seated himself in one of the many chairs by the fire while Erestor stretched out on a couch. The twins sat cross- legged on some rugs. Glorfindel paced by the window, looking out into the moonlit night. A lone wolf cry could be heard in the distance. Glorfindel finally spoke "Someone once told me that though the wolf is believed to be cunning and evil, he is much like us, in some ways better. They mate for life and sing for their mate until their time on Arda is done. The wolf song is the song of the hunt, but also of love."  
  
"Of love?" Elladan questioned softly, "But ."  
  
"Yes, love. And it was long ago, in the beginning of the First Age that I learned." He nodded to Erestor and Elrond to confirm their centuries old suspicion. "I was in love once and her name was Sivervel.. [AN: pronounced like Silverbell without the first l and the 'b' sounding like a 'v']  
  
*********************************************************************** "Sivervel was of a people for the far eastern side of Gondolin. Simple, yet in touch with the earth as much as elves. I was hunting in the woods on day when I came upon a wolf den and heard the sound of pups. Laying down my weapons, I crept closer in hopes of catching a glimpse of one. As I neared the entrance, I heard a growl and saw a shadow out the corner of my eye springing to attack me. I went for my knife, but I realized that hands were restraining me. I was on my back and looked up to see a pair of amber eyes staring back at me.  
  
'Who are you to trespass among these lands?' She searched my eyes and suddenly her gaze fell upon my ears. 'You are an elf! My lord, forgive me. I only meant to protect the cubs.' She said sliding to the ground eyes downcast and head bent.  
  
'No harm done,' I replied sitting up. 'But how why were you lurking near this den? It is not safe for an unarmed maiden to recline in a place where a mother wolf is bound to return to.'  
  
'Their mother was part dog from a line raised by my family. She died in my arms, a friend, protecting me from a lone warg. These are her pups.'  
  
'Aye, it is said that your people walk with all manners of animals and can converse in their language. You will raise them?'  
  
'Yes, but we do not converse, certainly not like you and I are doing at this moment; it is move of a connection. I must be going. There are deer to the southwest of here if you are also looking for food, my lord.'  
  
'Glorfindel, my lady and do not say that your people do not converse with the animals. Some elves speak, commune rather with trees. Your people do the same.'  
  
'That may be Glorfindel. But if I'm not to call you lord, you will not call me lady, only Sivervel.'  
  
We hunted that night, the first of many. She showed me how to hunt in wolf fashion; she would drive the prey to me and I would make the kill. It soon became habit and without any signals, we could bring down food; a funny pair of wolves we made. The cubs grew up along side us; Sivervel and I were their pack. As the days grew shorter, her family left for the winter for warmer caves further from the city than their summer encampments and she followed, but always returned in early spring. The cubs followed her. This continued, but as the years passed the pups grew into adult wolves and were content to remain in their forest homeland. One year she came back early, snow was still falling quite regularly.  
  
'Something is wrong?'  
  
'Sivervel, how did you know? How did you find me here?' I had wondered in the woods seeking a quite place for my thoughts; my hideaway quite near to where the cubs' den once was.  
  
'We first met here and the cubs still frequent it often.'  
  
'Aye. I thought I felt their presence many a day.'  
  
'They sense things, even before we can put a name to our feelings.' She paused. 'I've felt it too you know.' Her eyes glanced upward to mine and I knew. She was my mate, my chose one. Grinning coyly, she took off across the snow. I followed pursuing her through the forest. Finally, I caught her at a ledge over-looking a valley. Night had fallen; it was much like this one. We searched for a cave, made a fire and shared some lembas I had and winterberries that we'd found. For the first time, I knew what it was to love, truly and with your entire soul.  
  
She stayed until the spring, in the forest with the wolves. I begged her to come to Gondolin, but she always said it made her feel caged. I worried for her, but she did not run into any trouble she could not handle. The pups, adult wolves now, still thought of her as pack and often shared kills with her. I would bring any other supplies that she needed. From that year forward, she remained in the forest of Gondolin for the majority of the winter. It was our season; no one to interrupt and little work for me, so we spent most of our time in the woods. But all good things must come to an end.  
  
'Glorfindel!' She said appearing for the bushes in a wolf like manner, one spring day. Her smile faded as she saw my concern. 'What is wrong love?'  
  
'I must go, Sivervel, to war. Evil is coming and I do not wish to see this land destroyed.'  
  
'I understand love. You are the stallion of our band, seeking out danger before it attacks your herd.' She stepped into my arms and I rested my head and breathed in the smells of fresh earth, wind, and pine in her hair.  
  
One of our pups had stolen into the clearing while we embraced. No longer a puppy, the grey female looked on and howled. Her mate answered. He bellied forward to place himself at our feet.  
  
'He would go with you when I cannot'  
  
In that moment I understood why she chose to stay in the woods; she was a creature of the wild as much as the wolf. I was like the dog that first took to the wilderness; one that first met with the wolf that produced our pups' line. I only nodded before we share a kiss, our last, and she rubbed her head under my chin in a wolfish goodbye.  
  
That was the last I ever saw of my Sivervel. The night before I challenged the balrog, I had a vision of a girl child, blonde with amber eyes running through the forest at Sivervel's side. She was one with the wild, but never forgot her people." Glorfindel fell silent as the meaning of the story took hold of all five elves. They sat in silence until Elladan broke it.  
  
"Do you know what happened to her people?"  
  
The blonde only shook his head as he gazed out to the moonlit garden and looked across to the trees.  
"I believe they migrated and settled near the lands near today's Rohan after Gondolin fell," Elrond answered for his advisor. "The Rhorrim's skill with animals, especially horses is unmatched. But it is late; I am tired Erestor," the Lord of Rivendell gave his dark haired advisor a knowing look and they left the room.  
  
"Glorfindel, we are sorry." Elrohir said "We tell you our childish tales of lust for a passing maiden."  
  
"Aye. I had no-"  
  
"Nay, Elladan, Elrohir. For in matters of the heart, the emotions rule over the head. Do not grieve for me; I stopped long ago. I feel her whenever I hear the wolf cry; I know her spirit has gone to run free among her brethren." 


	3. Author's note

Sorry I took so long to get this up; things have been really busy around here. We had some unexpected out of town visitors. Thank you for all of the reviews. Dragon: This is actually a variation on my normal style. I'm experimenting with my style trying to work in some things I've seen in other writings.  
  
And on a slightly sad note, this will be part 3 of 3. I'll post the final part on Saturday. 


	4. Part 3

Well here it is; the final installment. Tell me what you think; should I leave it as it is or continue it in a sequel?  
  
Part 3  
  
Several centuries later in the Third Age  
  
"Brother you are home" Elladan says holding the horse's head as the rider dismounts. " Aye, Estel, it is good to have you back. Things have bee quiet around here. Too quiet," Elohir says smiling mischeviously "Are you or your friend injured?" " Nay not me, but he is. May I present Wolf. Wolf, my brothers, Elladan and Elhoir" The hooded ranger nodded swinging down from his horse. He winced slightly in pain before speaking, "It is only a mild shoulder wound. Stider. err Estel has seen to it." " He has many names, young one. As a ranger, you yourself understand that," A voice behind the brothers says. " He is Estel in Rivendell and among the Elves. I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell." "I am pleased to meet you, my Lord," Wolf replied bowing as the horses were taken away. Elrond guided Wolf into the healing house as the three brothers followed speaking amongst themselves. " Ada, Wolf, if you do not need me, I will go change before dinner." Estel said as Elrond nodded while gathering supplies. " My Lords," Wolf spoke to the twins, "Would you be so kind as to fetchh my satchel from my horse's pack." " Servants will bring them to your room," Elladan replied. Elrond, catching the true meaning of the request spoke up, " Elladan, Elohir, please see to dinner and leave Wolf's satchel at the door. I will manage here." " Yes Ada," the twins replied, exchanging a glance, leaving the room. "I fear you have much to tell young Wolf. Please take down your hood." Elrond's face went pale as a pair of large blue green eyes greeted him. As the figure removed the cloak and stripped down to an under tunic, it became clear that Wolf was a woman and the familiarity of the eyes suddenly struck him. " Aye Eldelberth, my lady." "Do not fear for me my Lord. I am fleeing no master, nor a bad husband. I have neither. I was raised in Rohan. I am no lady, but a warrior. He gave a nod fighting to place those determined eyes locked on his as he lifted the tunic and removed the bandages. "My Lord" " Elrond, please lady " Elrond, I have heard that he that used to be known as Glorifindel of Gondolin resides here?" "Yes. You wish to speak with him?" Curiosity shown in his gray eyes, an unspoken question passing between them. " Yes. I was given the name Wolf for my work with some wolf pups. Wolf- girl, some even called me Half- wolf. When I became a ranger, I used it to remind me of home." She pulled back on her tunic "You ride as if taught by elves." "Nay, I was taught my men. Rhorrim at that. I have a knack for working with animals." Wolf pulled the cloak on and replaced her hood. "Will you wear that at dinner?" "Yes, I always do. Tell them I suffer from scars. It usually is enough to deter people." Elrond nodded as he silently led Wolf to her chambers. "I will keep your secret Wolf, for I sense you have much on your mind. Wait for me after dinner and I will see that you meet with Glorifindel."  
  
In the library hours later  
"My lord Glorifindel?" Wolf said from the shadows.  
" Aye. You are called Wolf, a friend of Estel's" The golden lord said warily.  
" Yes. I come bearing a message and something of yours. From Gondolin."  
Glorifindel stopped pacing and starred into the black area created by the hood. Gloved hands handed over a letter and a package. As he sank into the couch by the window, Wolf faded into the shadows, to seek her rooms.  
Two mornings later, Glorifindel walked through the stables and asked the stable manager if he had seen the lone ranger. Heading into the horse pasture, he saw her sitting behind a tree, facing the east, hood down.  
'Sivervel?' he whispered and the woman jumped up in surprise. Neither spoke as they looked at one another. "Who are you, truly, child?"  
" I am Wolf, a ranger, for that is the nickname my grandmother gave me. She said I remeinded of herself in days long past. But my real name is Altatha. My grandmother was Sivervel, her daughter and my mother was Reiswithan. She had your hair, but grandmother's eyes. She was killed three years ago in battle at my father's side."  
Glorifindel just looked at the young woman while her words registered. " You greet the dayn, just like your grandmother, but how?"  
"Mother was half elven and should have live many a millenia more. Grandmother's people were long lived, a gift to her people as protectors of the innocent creatures of Arda, the animals. She died late in the Second age, I had only passed my 10th year, only 5 by human standards. She never understood how she managed to outlive you, yet she did not. She never took another."  
Glorifindel faced the sun, as did Altatha, and he placed an arm around her. Togeher they greeted the dawn, the unspoken bond of the wolf renewed once more.  
  
Epilouge "So the vision was true with your mother," Elladan said smiling as the family was seated at the dinner table.  
A lone wolf howled in the distance and another answered. Altatha's head shot up and her eyes met her grandfather's.  
"I wonder if it is the pup we saw on the road," Estel said.  
"Yes, that it is, the lost pup heeded my directions and returned home." Altatha said.  
" Your directions?" Elrond asked.  
"Aye for it is in my blood. And like the pup, I had to return to my pack, for the wolf that cries alone can only cry that of lost love. I hoped to sound the hunt song with my family once more."  
"Yes my wolf-child. You had to track your family, no matter where they had strayed. For that is the love of the wolf." 


End file.
